A known means employs a rail guide extending from the B-pillar into the side roof pillar. After entry of the occupant a slider with the stirrup handle thereon runs on the rail up to forwards of his head where the occupant is able to easily grasp the fitting part resting on the stirrup handle to buckle up without having to twist the upper part of his body.
A further known means comprises a linear guide integrated in the region of the B-pillar in the sidewall of the vehicle. After getting in of the occupant a rod is moved linearly forwards out of the side trim to present the stirrup handle up to forwards of the occupant's shoulder. This known means is expensive and requires relatively much room in the region of the B-pillar so that it heavily restricts the spatial configuration of the sidewall region between the B-pillar and the C-pillar.